Frente al abismo
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: que pasaria si tu infierno fuera el paraiso de tu amado, que pasaria si llegara otra persona que te profesa amor pero tu ya hayas perdido la esperanza. kaixtakao
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: "FRENTE AL ABISMO"**

**Autor: SUICHI.**

**Pareja: ES TODO UN KAIxTAKAO. ( AUNQUE LOS PRIMEROS EPISODIOS NO LO PARESCA)**

**Dedicada: A TODOS. Y A MI AMIGA FANTASMITA RECUPERATE PRONTO.**

**Nota: BUENO DIRAN COMO PUEDE COMENZAR OTRA SI NO A CABADO TRES BUENO PERO CUANDO LA INSPIRACION LLEGA NO AHÍ NADA KE SE LE PUEDA A HACER, OTRA COSITA RECUERDAN KE EN MIS HISTORIAS SIEMPRE CAMBIABA "KE POR QUE" BUENO PUES YA NO LO HARE POR KE NO ES LO CORRECTO. ESPERO KE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**SU AMIGA SUICHI IVANOV.**

"**FRENTE AL ABISMO"**

"**UN SECRETO REVELADO"**

**QUE PASARIA SI VIVIERAS EN UN INFIERNO PERO LUEGO LLEGA TU ANGEL QUE TE PROMETE QUE TODO SERA MEJOR, PERO LUEGO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TU INFIERNO ES TU PARAISO. Y ASI DESCUBRES QUE TU SOLO PASAS DE INFIERNO EN INFIERNO.**

**SUICHI.**

Había mucha gente en un cementerio, todos con vestiduras de color negro y con sus rostros cansados. Un joven de cabellos de diferentes colores se encontraba llorando con la mirada baja, junto a el se encontraba un niño de al parecer unos diez años.

El mayor se encontraba en un mal estado, no sabia por que el destino era demasiado cruel, el solo tenia 16 años. No podía pensar que solo ayer era completa felicidad, y que todo ese mundo rosa se aya a cavado ayer por la noche.

El joven se sentía culpable, después de todo, ese funeral había sido su culpa, ayer Hiroshi quería manejar por la noche pues era lo único que le faltaba para ser un excelente conductor, sus padres a cavaron complaciéndolo, todo iba a la perfección cuando llegaron a la parte mas sola de la carretera, que no estaba en su totalidad sola, una camioneta negra se encontraba parada tirando a un muerto el padre de los Kinomiyas tomo su celular y denuncio todo lo que estaba pasando, un hombre se dio cuenta de que eran observados, Hiro arranco el carro intentaba ir lo mas rápido posible, pero luego al estar un poco alejados del vehiculo que los perseguía se sentía un poco calmado, pero luego al ver a delante un carro venia muy rápido, unos hombres sacaron sus manos por las ventanillas, unos cuantos disparos se oyeron, así se perdió el auto en la oscuridad dejando a un herido, después de cinco minutos la camioneta paso imitando todos los movimientos del auto, pero Hiro reacciono y decidió no darse por vencido así comenzó la persecución, pero al darse cuenta de que se encontraba a acorralado sin ninguna salida un profundo miedo se apodero de todo su ser, y se quedo inmóvil, los gritos de su madre se escuchaban, su abuelo trataba de calmar a la mujer, una mano tapo la baca de la mujer cual era de su esposo, todo era desesperante, fue solo un instante cuando ambos carros pasaron y dejaron a tres muertos y a un herido. Hiro fue al hospital pero todo fue inútil ya se había quedado solo, en su pecho tenia una gran herida causada por una bala, el quería hacer el funeral de las tres personas mas importante ese día puesto que hoy era el aniversario de sus padres.

Por otro lado el pequeño moreno se encontraba llorando, solo recordando la noche pasada, que se encontraba solo, no, le gustaba estar solo y por esa razón fue a la casa de su mejor amigo llamado Max los padres del gringo lo dejaron dormir tranquilo al niño pues sabia que cuando despertara ya no volvería a dormir.

Un joven de ojos color lavandas se encontraba reconfortando al mayor de los Kinomiyas, el cielo se encontraba nublado y pronto se soltó una gran tormenta, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ya casi todos se había ido del panteón, el cielo era cubierto por la noche.

El ojicarmin se encontraba a un lado de la tumba de sus padres, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. El pequeño peliazul se encontraba a unos metros de su hermano solo miraba a su hermano como si fuera a desaparecer. El pequeño se le acerco a su hermano quien todavía seguía en el suelo.

Takao: no te preocupes –con una dulce voz de niño-

Hiro: como que no quieres que me preocupe MALDITA SEA – con un tono muy furioso, como tratando de echarle la culpa a su hermano-

Bryan: no tienes que gritarle –tratando de calmar a su amigo, este joven era de la misma edad de Hiroshi- no pienso dejarte solo cuidando a tu hermano en estas condiciones.

Hiro: pero tu no puedes –un poco feliz al oír el tono de su amigo-

Bryan. No te preocupes, ya les avisare a mis padres….lo mas importante eres tú y tú hermano ok.

Hiro: de acuerdo.

Bryan: ahora vamonos

Los tres caminaron a casa, Bryan tomo la habitación de huéspedes y Hiro y Takao tomaron sus respectivas habitaciones, los tres se encontraban muy cansados con tantas cosas que tuvieron que hacer, era muy agobiante estar es su casa y sentirse muy solos.

El moreno se encontraba en vuelto en las cobijas mientras recordaba a sus padres, y se sentía solo pero al pensarlo dos veces descubrió que siempre se había encontrado solo pues toda la atención de sus padres era para su hermano, pero le hacia feliz el pensar que al llegar del colegio se encontraba su madre esperándolo, o su abuelo, con su padre casi nunca convivía y a decir verdad no le dolió mucho que el ya no se encontrara con el. Miles de lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

El sonido de la puerta que se habría lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, el moreno no había recibido un abrazo en todo el día, no era que lo consintieran mucho si no que necesitaba desahogarse después de todo era un niño.

El ojilavanda se sentó en la cama junto a el.

Bryan: llora todo lo que quieras, mañana será mas duro. Pero sabes que yo estaré a tu lado.

Takao: yo no te conocía asta esta mañana.

El moreno sentía como ese joven se encontraba abrazándolo, pero era muy estresante estar solo en la oscuridad y solo recordando. Su hermano era un mar de lágrimas pero se había enserado en su habitación.

Bryan: yo tampoco. Me quedare en tu casa por unos cuantos días espero que no te moleste – abrazándolo-

Takao: creo que esta bien –escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del ojilavanda-

Los días pasaban y Hiro poco a poco iba aceptando su responsabilidad, desde hace unas semanas que el peliazul había regresado a la escuela, el ojilavanda todavía se encontraba con ellos, ahora la empresa de los Kinomiyas había pasado a manos de Hiroshi.

No todo era tan fácil, los empleados no aceptaban a un menor de edad como jefe, pero este joven era muy inteligente poco a poco se empezó a ganar la confianza de sus empleados, siempre que llegaba a su casa se encontraba muy cansado que solo quería a costarse, pero siempre Bryan le sacaba una sonrisa.

A veces lloraba por sus padres pero sabía que por más que llorara por más que pidiera ellos nunca regresarían, los fines de semana trataba de pasarla con su hermano.

El sol se encontraba un poco tapado por las nubes, pero eso no cambiaría los planes de este día, irían al parque de diversiones. Se encontraban en el auto de Hiro, no podían creer que estuvieran tan felices.

Cuando llegaron al inmenso parque no podían esperar a subirse a los juegos mas divertidos, a si se la pasaron casi todo el día. El atardecer era algo hermoso de apreciar en la montaña rusa, como era por parejas Hiro había decidido quedarse atendiendo una llamada.

El moreno tenía los ojos cerrados, y se encontraba abrazado del pelilavanda, el juego a penas iba a empezar, todo se encontraba muy tranquilo.

Bryan: abre los ojos….ve el paisaje.

El moreno poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos, al toparse con la mirada del pelilavanda no pudo evitar sonrojarse no sabia por que sentía mucho calor, tampoco sabia por que cuando estaba con el ojilavanda le daba mucha pena, y siempre se ponía rojo. No podía negar que el ojilavanda era muy apuesto.

Al término del día se encontraban en el auto, el moreno se encontraba dormido, mientras que los dos jóvenes se encontraba charlando. Cuando llegaron a casa el ojicarmin cargo a su hermano hasta llegar a su habitación.

Había mucho ruido en la sala de la casa que hizo despertar al niño, el pequeño salio para ver que estaba pasando pero se sorprendió al ver al ojilavanda con unas maletas en las manos. Sentía ganas de llorar y de ir a saber por que se iba.

El pequeño corrió a las piernas del ojilavanda y le gritaba "POR QUE TE VAZ….YO HICE ALGO PARA QUE YA NO QUIERAS ESTAR CON NOSOTROS" el moreno no dejaba de llorar.

Bryan: no es eso. Solo que ya tengo que regresar a mi casa, y tengo que ir a visitar a ir padres a Rusia.

Takao: no pues no quiero que te vallas –enojado- POR QUE TODOS ME QUIEREN DEJAR SOLO? YA VETE.

El moreno se metió corriendo al baño, en el espejo del baño saco una navaja que se fue enterrando, unas gotas de sangre calleron al suelo, tomo la toalla que se encontraba cerca y tapo sus muñecas.

Hiro no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, se despidió de su amigo, y le pidió una disculpa por parte de su hermano.

El peliazul al oír que un carro se iba se fue a su habitación. Nuevamente los meses pasaban y al no estar el ojilavanda con ellos, el habiente era tenso, era temporada de vacaciones, la navidad se aproximaba.

Los dos hermanos se encontraban distanciados, cada quien en su mundo, no se hablaban mucho solo para decirse lo común, ya habían pasado un año por la muerte de sus padres y abuelo.

Ambos ya eran un año mas grandes, una vez Hiro había quedado en pasar por el peliazul, el mayor había tenido un día muy agitado y nunca le había gustado esperar, el menor se había demorado bastante, a si que cuando llego al auto de su hermano un grito recibió por parte de su hermano, el moreno le había respondió al reclamo, y así comenzaron a discutir. La mano del mayor toco la majilla del moreno.

El ojicarmin al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho solo le pidió disculpas, pero no recibió respuesta en todo el camino.

Desde ese día, todo empezaba a empeorar, cada vez que se peleaban el moreno acababa herido. Una vez el moreno había intentado escapar de casa pero su hermano lo había encontrado y le puso una paliza, primero había empezado a golpearles las majillas, y luego el moreno había perdido el equilibrio, se encontraba en el suelo, pero al ojicarmin no le importo que fuera un niño, y no le importo que el moreno le pidiera que lo dejara, simplemente lo comenzó a patear en el suelo, dejándolo en el hospital.

Cuando llegaba herido al escuela, su amigo se preocupaba mucho por el, el peliazul no le decía nada a su amigo solo le decía mentiras era obvio que el gringo nunca le creía. Por primera vez el moreno le había confesado que su hermano lo golpeaba una rabia se apoderaba del rubio, pero le hacia enojar mas cuando sabia que no podía hacer nada por su amigo.

El moreno pensaba que " no se puede querer a una persona que te provoca que le temas, solo se le puede odiar" cada vez que tenia un problema siempre iba al baño y se cortaba, tenia muchas cortaduras en las muñecas no buscaba a cavar con su vida, Solo buscaba al alguien que lo oyera.

En un restaurante un joven se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

¿: Ya te dije que en menos de un mes estaré en Rusia, con ese niño tan hermoso que te digo…..no tienes por que repetírmelo el sabrá a que va…tu sabes que nos dejara mucho dinero, no tienes que preocuparte por el yo me encargara de todo.

Cada vez que llegaba el niño a su casa no podía estar tranquilo, le tenía un miedo espantoso a esa casa, no por que su hermano le inculcara odiarlo, sino por que el hacho de que se encontraba solo, no podía creer que todos se hubieran ido y lo hubieran dejado con su hermano.

No podía imaginar que tuviera otra vida mucho mejor, el ya había pensado en marcharse, pero no lo hacia por que muy dentro de el, no quería dejar solo a Hiroshi.

Era de noche, la luna parecía esconderse en varios momentos, el niño sé encontraba llorando no aguantaba la soledad, y miles de pensamientos negativos se apoderaban de su mente, se encontraba en el frió suelo sentado recargándose en el sofá que se encontraba atrás de el, tomando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro todo empapado de lagrimas en sus rodillas, un pensamiento lo distrajo y sin pensarlo dos veces subió a la habitación de sus padres.

La habitación era muy grande, con una gran cama, un gran tocador, todo era hermoso, la habitación tenia una alfombra que cubría todo el suelo, el hecho de encontrarse en ella era muy tranquilizante, desde hace un año que no había entrado a esa habitación, en menos de un año el niño había cambiado radicalmente su forma de pensar, de ser, de sentir. Después de todo era algo muy lógico que ya estuviera muy cambiado. Su mirada se dirigió a un buró que se encontraba aun lado de la cama, de el saco una caja de madera el nunca había visto esa caja por esa razón se subió a la cama y prendió la lámpara que se encontraba a un lado.

En ella se encontraba muchas fotografías de su hermano y de sus padres, su garganta poco a poco se iba cerrando a la única persona que le había importado era a su abuelo, el siempre se encontraba preocupándose por su nieto mas pequeño, extrañaba mucho a su abuelo era el único que le demostró quererlo de verdad, cada vez que se acordaba de el lloraba por que sentía que se encontraba vació y solo, mientras que otros niños de su edad se preocupaban de cosas sin sentido mientras que el solo podía pensar en odiar a su hermano, y en esperar que el ojilavanda regresara.

Tenia que confesar que extrañaba mucho al dichoso Bryan, después de la muerte de sus padres y de su abuelo, el único que demostró importarle un poco fue el ojilavanda, no sabia que era el AMOR, no sabia si ese sentimiento era esperar a otra persona, pero no quería que el pelilavanda se burlara de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera sabia si le gustaban los hombres, era agobiante pensar en el, aunque se encontraban sirvientes en su casa se sentía solo, siempre que intentaba hablar con uno de ellos siempre se encontraba ocupados, con el chef ya había encontrado a un amigo, como el chef era de una avanzada edad, sentía que era su abuelo claro nunca lo podría suplantar pero por lo menos ya no la pasaba tan solo.

Un sonido atrajo la atención del pequeño, la puerta principal se habría, el niño se encontraba muy nervioso pues su hermano le había prohibido entrar a esa habitación rápidamente se fue a su habitación llevándose con el la fotografía de su abuelo, para luego meterse en la cama corriendo.

Tocaron a la puerta, era muy extraño tener visitas a esa hora, casi nadie venia a visitarlo salvo por su amigo Max y unos cuantos colegas de su hermano, bajo para ver quien era pero al toparse con la mirada de Hiroshi solo tembló como era posible que a su propio hermano le tuviera miedo. Detrás de Hiro se encontraba un pelilavanda, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

Takao: hola Bryan –con la voz un poco quebrada, y con algo de pena-

Bryan: te dije que no me iba ir tanto tiempo. Pero que te paso – tocando una se sus mejillas que se encontraba un poco de color morado, también en el lado izquierdo de su frente-

Takao: no te preocupes, te quedaras?

Bryan: si.

Hiro: Takao ya vete a dormir – con un tono seco y frió-

Takao: ¡quiero estar con Bryan! – Con un poco de odio en sus palabras-

Bryan: déjalo –con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Hiroshi solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero acepto. Después de media hora se encontraban en la sala disfrutando de una sotana y platicando sobre lo que había hecho en todo este tiempo el ojilavanda.

Los Kinomiyas solo podían escuchar la interesante plática, el moreno tenía miedo de escuchar que en su viaje había encontrado a su amor, pero no decía nada el ruso, solo hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

Hiro: en esta época del año, ha de estar el clima muy frió.

Bryan: si, la verdad es que me moría por regresar, pero ya conoces a mis padres, insistieron en que terminara un semestre allá.

Takao: ha de ser muy divertido viajar – con una sonrisa, su hermano solo lo miro de reojo-

Bryan: te equivocas pequeño, es muy estresante viajar a otro país cada vez que se les ocurran a mis padres – posando su brazo en el respaldo del sillón y poniéndose más cómodo-

Takao: cuéntame como es Rusia, es grande…. y que más.

Bryan: es de un clima frió, no es la gran maravilla del mundo.

El ojilavanda le comenzó a contar al pequeño todo lo que el sabia, pero muy pronto el moreno apoyo la cabeza en el sofá y cayo dormido, el ojicarmin se dio cuenta y lo cargo asta su habitación. Ya solos en la sala se formo un poco de silencio, el ojicarmin se desacomodo la corbata y se dejo caer en el sillón a un lado de su amigo.

Hiro: y como te va con tu negocio – el no sabia con exactitud en que estaba metido su amigo-

Bryan: pues bien, no me puedo quejar, pero dime ya tienes novia o novio.

Hiro: no pienso en esas cosas, la verdad no he tenido tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, y tú.

Bryan: no, yo tampoco, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que un chico me llama mucho la atención.

Hiro: y como se llama el chico.

Bryan: su nombre es Kai Hiwatari – lo decía como si su nombre nunca fuera pronunciado-

Hiro: pues que esperas Romeo – desde hace mucho que no hablaba de algo tan interesante y entretenido, todos los días eran monótonos-

Bryan: NO –casi gritando- el no es como todos los demás – con un poco de desilusión-

Hiro: que mal que no se deje conquistar por ti – tomándolo como una broma, el ojilavanda solo levanto la mirada- no te pongas así – poniéndose serio-

Bryan: mejor dime algo, te has portado bien con tu hermano.

Hiro: sabes que a ti no te puedo mentir, no. No sirvo como hermano – con la mirada agachada- y lo peor es que no encuentro una respuesta para este problema, tal vez el ya no quiera estar mas conmigo – cerrando los ojos y parándose del sofá, para luego recargase en el ventanal-

En una habitación se encontraba una pequeña lámpara encendida, un niño se encontraba acostado en la cama sosteniendo una foto, una foto que era su vida, un papel que no cambiara por nada, el pequeño por primera vez después de mucho tiempo no se sentía solo, se sentía protegido en lo que se podría decir en su hogar, en su rostro se dibujaba una feliz sonrisa solo esperando que la luna se fuera para que el sol llegara y poder ver nuevamente a la persona que le arranco una gran sonrisa en esa noche. En noches anteriores sentía mucho frió que ni con cien cobijas se le quitaba, el pecho se le congelaba, incluso el corazón también, pero hoy en esa lunada el hielo se había derretido, dejando una sensación de fuego en su pecho, una sensación de seguridad, y por primera vez después de a ver muerto sus padres claro, no se había cortado se sentía feliz, se repetía en voz baja que ya no lo volvería hacer por que tenia a un "novio" que no lo dejaría hacer una tontería, pronto el cielo comenzó a hacerse mas claro y el pequeño cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido.

Al despertar no pudo aguantar las ganas de salir corriendo a buscar ese rostro que lo animaba, cuando bajo se encontró con un aroma tan agradable, y al llegar a la cocina se encontró con el mismísimo ruso sentado en la mesa, el moreno por primera vez se daba cuenta de que la piel del pelilavanda era tan blanca como la nieve, hoy que era un día nublado era adorar ese día con alguien como el ojilavanda.

Bryan: por que no desayunas pequeño – parándose y llevándolo hasta una silla-

Takao: esta bien, y Hiroshi?

Bryan: el ya se ha ido, pero vamos yo ya te he preparado algo, tu hermano les dio día libre a la servidumbre.

El ojilavanda fue a buscar el desayuno del moreno, el cual solo observaba como se equivocaba en todo el ruso.

Takao: te puedo hacer una pregunta – con un poco de pena y valor-

Bryan: si.

Takao: tienes novia? – con un poco de miedo al saber la respuesta-

Bryan: no la verdad no – ya comenzaba a entender por donde iba la cosa-

Takao: dirás que soy muy preguntón pero solo quiero saber ¿Cuándo te vas?

Bryan: te quieres ir conmigo?

Takao: si- con muchas ilusiones-, pero Hiroshi nunca me dejaría salir del país –con desilusión-.

Bryan: en ese caso, que te párese si no le decimos nada, además tengo un avión privado – se encontraba muy serio-

Takao: en serio quieres que valla contigo?

Bryan: sabes que tu eres mi prioridad – colocando sus manos en el rostro del moreno, el rostro del pelilavanda se acercaba cada vez más al rostro del moreno el pequeño solo cerro los ojos y sintió los fríos labios del ruso sobre los suyos, fue un beso- ve por tus cosas y nos vamos.

El moreno solo corrió a su habitación, empacando como loco todo lo que se le pasaba en su mente, sacando sus cosas de valor, todo lo que fuera necesario, en menos de media hora se encontraba con su ruso con una mochila y una maleta grande de ruedas.

Takao: estoy listo.

Bryan: muy bien vamonos.

El moreno había empezado una relación mas allá de la amistad con el ojilavanda, su corazón latía muy rápido, no le tenia miedo a nada con el ruso a su lado, se subieron a un taxi que ya hacia en la entrada de la mansión.

El moreno solo se subió al carro solo mirando hacia abajo, el ruso se dio cuenta y volvió a besarlo, el chofer conmocionado por la situación prefirió no decir nada, ya habían llegado a la mansión de Bryan, todos se encontraba preparado para que se fueran de inmediato a Rusia.

El pequeño miro con gran a sombro la mansión, pero el ojilavanda lo tomo de la mano a apresurando mas el paso del niño, muchos sirvientes se encontraba saludándolos, cuando llegaron al avión el mayor se aparto unos minutos del niño pero ordeno que lo llevaran al avión para que se pusiera cómodo, solo les daba indicaciones a su servidumbre.

El moreno volteaba a su alrededor y no miraba por ningún lado a su ruso, no sabia si era bueno o malo lo que esta apunto de hacer, pero cuando miro esos ojos sintió de nuevo paz, pronto el pelilavanda se encontraba a su lado.

En unos segundos despego el avión, el pequeño se encontraba viendo desde la ventana, el ruso solo abrazo al niño a trayéndolo a si el.

No sabia si algún día volvería a ver a su hermano solo sabia que esto CONTINUARA…

**SUICHI: espero que aya sido de su agrado, y claro que dejen comentarios o dudas lo que ustedes quieran.**

**Próximo episodio: " DETRÁS DE LAS SONRISAS"**

**Un pequeño avance:**

**Todo se encuentra oscuro, mi corazón da muchos latidos, quiero romperlo.**

**Un mensaje se deja oír en la contestadora.**

**-te quiero mucho Bryan.**

**- para demostrarme que me quieres debes hacer todo lo que yo diga.**

**Las calles son inmensas, y tengo mucho miedo, no se a donde ir, ellos me persiguen, miles de gotas salen por mis ojos pero se que no es momento para llorar.**

**mi nombre es KAI HIWATARI.**

**SE DESPIDE SU AMIGA SUICHI AVIANOV.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Detras de las sonrisas

**HOLA: aquí vengo otra vez con otro episodio dedicado a todos los que dejen su comentario no es cierto es para todos, le agradezco a mi senpai kaira por estar a mi lado y apoyarme gracias amiga.**

**Bueno solo quiero decirles que dejen sus comentarios, opinión, o critica.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**"DETRAS DE LAS SONRISAS"**

Ya habían pasados muchas horas desde que el avión había despegado. Un ojicarmin se encontraba en el estacionamiento de su empresa se encontraba a punto de subir a su auto, cuando sintió que ya no podía aguantar mas su peso y callo de rodillas al suelo, un trabajador que se encontraba por ahí fue con su jefe quien se encontraba consiente, Hiroshi siempre había sido muy fuerte, pero ahora sus fuerzas lo habían traicionado, pero convenció a su empleado de que se fuera el seria capaz de llegar a su casa y que le prometía descansar. El empleado se fue.

El ojicarmin se incorporo y se subió a su auto, sentía que este seria un gran día para relacionarse con su hermano, estaba decidido a conocer a su hermano, solo sabia que le gustaba mucho la televisión y que le fascinaba el anime la verdad el no entendía nada de lo que le gustaba a su hermano paso por una tienda donde vendían osos de felpa y decidió estacionarse para comprarle uno a Takao a demás sabia que le gustaban mucho los detalles, después de cinco minutos volvió con una caja de regalo. Cuando se encontraba estacionando el no podía esperar mas a llegar y hablar con su hermano.

Cuando bajo del auto corrió a su mansión donde lo esperaban su servidumbre que se les notaba muy tristes el ojicarmin no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Hiroshi: que pasa? - se le notaba algo confundido- donde se encuentra mi hermano-temía lo peor-

Sirvienta: señor hemos estado llamando a su oficina pero no querían pasar la llamada.

Hiroshi: estaba en una junta importante pero quieren decirme que pasa

Sirvienta 2: será mejor que pase y que escucho usted mimo el mensaje de la contestadora.

El ojicarmin entro a la mansión y se paro junto a la contestadora, apretó el botón para escuchar lo que por muchos segundos que sintió que eran horas.

mensaje: hola no tuve tiempo para hablar a tu oficina me tengo que ir a Rusia mi madre no se encuentra muy bien no es muy importante pero ya sabes como son mis padres, por cierto cuando me levante no encontré a tu hermano me alarme mucho pero no quise preocuparme busque por todos los rincones de tu mansión pero no lo encontré, también busque en diferentes partes de la ciudad incluso en el aeropuerto pero no lo encontré, cuando regrese a la mansión a preparar mi maleta te confieso que me dio mucha curiosidad y fui a la habitación de takao y no encontré sus cosas no te quiero alarmar, tomate esto tranquilo quizás solo fue una broma por parte de tu hermano, bueno mi estimado amigo me retiro para abordar mi avión, otra cosa avísame cuando el aparezca a espero que me hables en la noche, estaré esperando tu llamada.

El ojicarmin se dejo caer al sillón que se encontraba atrás de el, muchos sirvientes se preocuparon por su señor, los ojos de Hiroshi se cerraron pero no pasaron mas de 10 segundos cuando el joven reacciono.

Hiroshi: por favor díganme que no es cierto y que takao se encuentra en su habitación.

Los sirvientes solo negaron con la cabeza el joven se paro muy rápido y fue a la habitación de su hermano, se encontraba enfrente de la puerta que lo separaba del pasillo de su habitación de takao, antes el había abierto esa puerta para verlo pacientemente dormido, ahora añoraba que esos días regresaran o que tan solo se encontrara dormido, le rogaba a dios que se encontrara su hermano detrás de la puerta en su cama o asiendo lo que sea pero quería que se encontrara en el techo de su mansión, cuando jiro la perilla no encontró a nadie, se metió a la habitación reviso todo el inmenso cuarto pero no las cosas mas importantes para su hermano no se encontraban unas cuantas ropas no se encontraban en su ropero, el mayor se tumbo en la cama del moreno gritaba el nombre de su hermano y por sus ojos salían muchas lagrimas, los sirvientes prefirieron dejar solo al joven.

Hiroshi: -saco una foto de su hermano que siempre llevaba en la cartera y que jamás salía sin ella- por que te fuiste mi chiquito...por que me dejaste...

El joven se seco las lagrimas y se puso su saco y salio casi volando de su mansión para ir a la policía quien estaba arto de esperar que lo atendieran pero claro el joven era un temperamento muy serio cuando se trataba de su hermano. el joven fue directamente a la oficina del director del plantel oficial.

Hiroshi: quiero que busquen a mi hermano!

Director: primero usted no es nadie para entrar de esa manera a mi oficina y quebrantar las reglas. segundo cuantas horas han trascurrido desde que no encuentra a su hermano?

Hiroshi: como unas seis...

Director: no se le puede llamar perdido cuando apenas van seis horas, hay chicos que desaparecen como tres días y luego aparecen con mucho arrepentimiento y con muchos recuerdos fascinantes...

Hiroshi: ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE ASTA QUE NO PASEN TRES DIAS NO HARA NADA PARA QUE EL APARESCA

Director: en primera no grite y en segundo termino tienen que pasar unas 24 horas para que lo empiecen a buscar, y ahora si me hace el favor de salir.

El ojicarmin se encontraba muy molesto, se le notaba muy molesto sus ojos ardían en odio como era posible que no existiera justicia, no quería admitir pero ese estupido director tenia mucha razón, quería creer que era una broma de su hermano además quedándose a discutir en la comisaría no arreglaría nada. se paro muy molesto de su lugar y azotando la puerta se marcho.

Se encontraba en su auto con los ojos llorosos, sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se encontraba en un mal estado la garganta se le había cerrado por completo, arranco el carro sin ánimos se dirigía a su mansión ansiaba acostarse en su habitación y dormir un poco, la verdad no sabia si podría conciliar el sueño pero quería intentarlo, antes de eso pensó en no ir a trabajar para seguir en la búsqueda de su hermano pero en un programa de televisión vio que si una persona era secuestrada y los familiares actuaban raro mataban a la victima, seria mejor llegar tarde al trabajo para que nadie sospechara nada.

Se encontraba ya adentro en la mansión, caminaba con fatiga como si los pies y todo su cuerpo pesara mucho, su abrigo lo aventó al piso de su habitación su servidumbre ya se encontraban durmiendo y por eso se encontraban casi todas las luces apagadas miro el reloj que tenia en el buró junto a la cama y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 3 a.m. y sin quitarse nada mas se quedo dormido en su cama.

En otra parte del mundo. Un moreno tenia unas horas estando en un país desconocido, se había quedado en un hotel pues se encontraban agotados para llegar a su destino. El moreno no creía que estuviese en ese lugar tan bello junto con la persona que así agitar su corazón, el peliazul se encontraba en la cama abrazado de su ojilavanda que se encontraba realmente cansado. El moreno solo veía todo el lugar cuando llego a Rusia miro todo lo que sus ojos podían mostrarle, la nieve caía y hacia que todo se viera mas romántico. No podía conciliar el sueño nada mas que no podíapensaba en la maravillosa vida que le esperaba con su novio.  
Pasaron unas cuantas horas y el pelilavanda ya se encontraba despierto solo miraba a ese niño japonés tan lindo que tenia en sus brazos , se veía tan lindo durmiendo, el ojilavanda deposito un beso en la frente del pequeño, haciéndole que este abriera sus hermosos ojos azules.

Bryan: siento haberte despertado -besando los labios del moreno-

Takao: no te preocupes -dándole una sonrisa- cuando nos vamos? sabes me gustaría mucho conocer Rusia a tu lado.

Bryan: no te preocupes muy pronto lo conocerás, bien si ya te encuentras de mejor humor pues ya vamonos, o si no se nos ara mas tarde.

Un ojicarmin se encontraba ya en su oficina eran al rededor de las 2pm se encontraba enfrente de su computadora portátil, mando a su personal a la comisaría para avisar la desaparición de su hermano el ya no aguantaba se sentía como un cachorro que busca a su amo en un callejón sin salida( gome ne hiro), no quería ir otra vez con ese oficial tan arrogante sabia perfectamente que con solo con verlo ardería la gran chispa de ira contra el.

Una joven de al parecer 19 años estro a la oficina de su jefe, lucia muy atractiva pero el ojicarmin la ignoro por completo de hecho se le notaba un poco molesto por que aya pasado sin avisar.

Sofía: señor un niño lo busca.

Hiroshi: pero que hace ahí valla por el de inmediato.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro en unos pocos segundos volvería a ver a su hermano diciendo una que otra excusa barata, pero lo importaba era que ya iba estar cerca de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, al ver que un rubio se dirigía hacia el sintió como sus esperanzas fueron quebradas y se dejo caer en el asiento.

Max: que les has hecho a Takao -se le notaba molesto- por que no fue hoy a la escuela? como puede ser tan malo -unas lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos del rubio-

El ojicarmin se acercaba al rubio, sin darse cuanta abrazo al rubio y como susurro le dijo "tienes razón he sido muy malo con mi hermano, por mi culpa el se fue y ahora se encuentra en no se donde...no se si esta bien si se encuentra mal, no se como paso la noche, no se si ya desayuno, no se si están abiertos sus ojitos...o si el se encuentra con vida, me dan ganas de tomar esa navaja y atrabajarla por mi cuello, pero no lo are por que quiero que mi hermano me encuentre bien." el ojicarmin se encontraba llorando desesperado, se sentía bien en los pequeños brazos del rubio sentía un gran alivio.

Max: el nunca se iría...

Hiroshi: ya mande a mi personal ayer fui pero solo recibí un regaño por parte de un oficial, pensé que se encontraría en tu casa pero no es así. ahora tengo que buscarlo por todas partes.

Max: yo te ayudare -dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Hiroshi: si no lo encuentran yo me boy morir.

El rubio al parecer sentía un ambiente tense, el nunca se imagino ver al mayor de los Kinomiyas en ese estado, pero ahora lo mas importante es apoyar a Hiroshi el cometió mucho errores pero acaso los humanos no cometen errores.

Max: no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a buscarlo, enviare a mi servidumbre a buscarlo fuera del país, se que esta siendo muy difícil para ti, pero quiero que estés bien.

En un departamento de la fría ciudad de Moscú se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes en la cama, un chico de tez blanca, ojos color carmín, y el cabello de dos tonos de azul diferentes se encontraba abrazando a otro chico de cabellos rojizos, unos ojos azul pacifico, y la tez blanca. Ambos se encontraba en la cama completamente desnudos, el bicolor se encontraba acariciando los cabellos del pelirrojo

Kai: hoy hace un año desde que nos conocimos –tomándolo de la cara para besarlo y sentarse-

Tala: si, debo admitir que si no fuera por Bryan no nos hubiéramos conocido.

Kai: pero lo que el nos a hecho

La voz del bicolor se oía melancólica, el rostro del pelirrojo tenia unas cuantas manchas de color morado.

Tala: pues tu tienes tu propio criterio.

Kai: Amor no digas tonterías.

Tala: Cuando yo muere quiero que te enamores de otra persona –con la mirada baja-

Kai: no digas estupideces –enojado- yo te amo y tu no me puedes dejar.

Tala: mi amor –ahora era el quien lo tomaba del rostro- debemos enfrentar la realidad –el pelirrojo beso los labios de su amante, para después recostarse de nuevo en la cama- quiero dormir un poco.

Kai: duerme –con una sonrisa en su rostro-

El bicolor se levanto de la cama con mucha fatiga, se cambio, y fue a la cocina por una buena taza de café, se sentó en una de las sillas y prendió un cigarrillo y dejando sus pensamientos aun lado.

Recuerdo de Kai ( mis principios me prohíben escribir palabras en ingles)

Kai se encontraba en un callejón en busca de diversión, no recordaba bien en donde se encontraba su amigo quien le prometía divertirse mucho en su "negocio"

Había recorrido gran parte de la ciudad caminando, desde hace mucho tiempo que escuchaba hablar de ese lugar pero nunca se había animado a descubrir que era en realidad ese lugar.

Se encontraba nevando cuando al fin descubrió el lugar, estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad pero paresia ser muy lujoso, un pelilavanda se encontraba afuera de una casa enorme fumando un cigarrillo, pero al ver que el bicolor se había animado una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Bryan: me alegra que ayas venido.

Kai: vine por curiosidad, no me invitas a pasar –poniendo esa mirada picara que derretía mas de mil corazones-

Con una seña del ojilavanda entraron, el lugar era hermoso, se encontraba lleno, en el lugar se encontraban grandes empresarios de Rusia, el bicolor no le tomo mucha importancia pero cuando vio que había muchos jóvenes vestidos de manera muy coqueta se quedo algo sorprendido.

Kai: que es este lugar? –con esa posición muy fría que lo caracterizaba-

Bryan: mi querido Hiwatari no lo has descifrado, bien te dejo con unos de los mejores para que te enseñe que se hace en este lugar –tomando del brazo a un pelirrojo- su nombre es Tala.

Tala: bienvenido.

El pelilavanda se fue, el bicolor no creía lo que estaba mirando era un hermoso ángel, el pelirrojo no sentía nada por nadie sin en cambio se le notaba una mirada muy triste esos ojo0s azules se encontraban apagados no había esa chispa de vida que diferenciaban a un muerto de un vivo.

Tala: ven vamos a una habitación.

Kai: si.

El bicolor se dejo guía por el pelirrojo, quien al llegar a la habitación cerro la puerta y tumbo al bicolor en la cama y empezó a besarlo en el cuello, el ojicarmin primero se encontraba cooperando pero cuando su chaqueta callo al suelo se dio cuenta de lo que se encontraba haciendo.

Kai: espera.

Quitándose al pelirrojo de enzima, el pelirrojo solo se encontraba en la cama confundido, no entendía la actitud del bicolor, todos los que habían pasado por el ninguno se había negado hacer el amor con el.

Kai: antes de todo quiero presentarme mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari. tu y todos esos chicos son "prostitutos"?

Tala: no se necesita ser genio para descubrirlo –con un tono seco-

Kai: que haces tu aquí si eres una belleza –con un tono pícaro-

Tala: yo solo hago mi trabajo, no me gusta que se relaciones mi trabajo con mi vida personal.

Kai: por favor dímelo –tomándolo de la mano-

Tala: no insista, va a ser el amor conmigo o ya me boy con otro cliente? –su tono era frió al igual que su mirada-

Kai: yo no quiero hacer nada de lo que tu no quieras –sacando su lado vulnerable-

Tala: aun no me a respondido.

Kai: mis hormonas dicen que si pero mi corazón dice lo contrario.

Tala: es usted muy raro.

Kai: por que no nos olvidamos de tus deberes y conversamos un poco si?

Tala: yo no se que decir.

El pelirrojo se sentía aliviado al estar con ese raro bicolor, en mucho tiempo desde que se encontraba en ese lugar primero conocería a la persona que se encontraba a delante en vez de complacer todos sus deseos, cuando un cliente se quejaba con Bryan a todos les castigaba de una forma salvaje pegándoles en la espalda y en la cara dejándoles profundas cicatrices.

Kai: dime cuantos años tienes?

Tala: 17, y tu –sin consultarlo con su razón se había decidido por tener una noche tranquila-

Kai: 16, todos los de este lugar tienen la misma edad que tu?

Tala: si.

Kai: Y has tenido novio.

Tala: no.

Kai: desde cuantos años estas aquí?

Tala: desde hace dos años, ninguno de los que esta aquí lleva mas de tres años trabajando en este lugar –sus respuestas eran sencilla-

Kai: y como caíste en este lugar?

Tala: por amor.

Kai: amor? Eso quiere decir que estas enamorado?

Tala: no estaba enamorado, señor ya me puedo retirar.

Kai: puedo besarte?

Tala: sabe que eso lo puede hacer –el pelirrojo tomo la cara del bicolor y lo beso-

Kai: te puedo volver a ver?

Tala: usted no se puede fijar en una persona como yo –un poco enojado y subiéndole de tono a sus respuestas-

Kai: por que? Tu me párese una persona especial.

Tala: por que yo soy esto, nadie puede fijarse en mi, y menos tu que eres Kai Hiwatari.

Kai: se lo que eres y se lo que soy. Pero sintió una fuerte atracción por ti y no descansare asta que te fijes en mi.

Tala: nadie se puede enamorar de un cliente esa es la regla.

Kai: las reglas si hicieron para romperse no?

Tala: esta totalmente equivocado, las reglas son para obedecerse.

Kai: no tu eres el equivocado –el bicolor miro su reloj- me tengo que ir mi abuelo me espera, fue un placer conversar con usted – tomándole la mano, y atrayendo su rostro del pelirrojo así el- quizás no estés aquí por que tu lo desees, te prometo que vendré a verte mañana.

El bicolor salio del lugar, solo con ese bello recuerdo. Los días pasaban y el bicolor poco a poco se iba ganando la confianza del pelirrojo, ambos rompían las reglas cada vez que se encontraban, su día de salida del pelirrojo eran los viernes todos los viernes se encontraba con su novio, ambos se habían enamorado perdidamente, el bicolor desde hace un tiempo ya no había ido a donde trabaja y vivía Tala , pues se había enojado con Bryan al descubrir que su amado se encontraba en ese lugar por su culpa, el ojilavanda había enamorado a su pelirrojo y con mentiras lo llevo a caer en ese lugar de mala reputación.

Era un viernes como cualquiera, el cielo era cubierto por la noche ha diferencia de este un pelirrojo no se había encontrado con su bicolor, el ojilavanda había descubierto lo que había entre el pelirrojo y su bicolor, eso lo hizo arde en celos y ordeno matar al pelirrojo, por suerte el pelirrojo no se encontraba en la casa cuando fue dada la orden, no paso ni siquiera una hora para que se enterara de que su vida corría peligro. Desde la tarde se encontraba huyendo de los hombres de Bryan, se encontraba agotado, descansaba un poco en un columpio del parque.

Tala/ me paro de ese columpio y sigo con mi camino no se en realidad a donde boy, nunca antes había tenido miedo pero ahora es diferente me encuentro huyendo de los hombre de Bryan por amor, el amor ha hecho de mi vida pedazos. Las calles son inmensas, y tengo mucho miedo, no se a donde ir, ellos me persiguen, miles de gotas salen por mis ojos pero se que no es momento para llorar. Solo quiero ver la ultima vez a ese bicolor que me robo el aliento, cuando todo lo veo perdido entro a un supermercado en donde encuentro a i salvador/ Kai –abrazándolo-

Kai: que te pasa? Te espere por muchas horas en el parque pero tu no llegaste y decidí venir a hacer las compras.

Tala: mi amor, Bryan a descubierto todo quiere matarme.

En la casa de Bryan un chico llega con un aspecto lúgubre, por la cara que trae no es portador de buenas noticias.

Desconocido: Tala se encuentra con Hiwatari, señor es mejor no meternos con Hiwatari.

Bryan: crees que soy estupido –sonriendo- ayer fue la despedida de Tala, y te puedo asegurar que no disfrutara mucho tiempo estar con Kai.

Desconocido: a que se refiere señor?.

Bryan: acuérdate de que no lo descubrimos ayer lo de Tala con mi Hiwatari, ayer le ordene a un socio que tengo que tiene Sida que se acostara con Tala.

Fin de recuerdo.

El bicolor fue a la habitación donde se encontraba su amor, desde hace unos mese ellos se había dado cuenta de la enfermedad de Tala, habían acudido con los mejores médicos pero ninguno les dio la cura, aun no existe la cura para esa cruel enfermedad, unos cuantos médicos les mandaban tratamientos dolorosos por esa razón el pelirrojo decidió no hacer nada por el, solo esperaría el día de su muerte con la persona que ama tanto.

Siempre era lo mismo el bicolor se quería arriesgar por su pelirrojo, desde el tiempo que lo había conocido el pelirrojo nunca había hecho el amor con el bicolor, no le importaban las suplicas por parte de su amor, nunca lo hacían, el bicolor trataba de todos los métodos posibles para convencer a su pelirrojo pero este nunca asepsia, siempre el bicolor lo acababa desnudando pero nunca había pasado mas allá.

Últimamente el pelirrojo no podía respirar, y aun lado de la cama se encontraba un aparato con un mascara de oxigeno (oigan yo soy escritora no soy doctora je), cuando el bicolor se iba a acostar de nuevo junto su amor, el pelirrojo se despertó muy agitado y con mucho sudor en su rostro.

Tala: amor pásame –el pelirrojo no podía hablar-

El bicolor comprendió y le paso su mascara de oxigeno que lo ayudaba a respirar, el pelirrojo no quería que su niño lo viera como se moría lentamente, cada día se convencía de que esta no era vida nunca había sido vida, al levantarse solo podía ir a los pasillos de su enorme departamento, no podía caminar por mucho tiempo, salía debes en cuando a la tienda pero siempre que regresaba llegaba cansado, el bicolor hacia todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance para hacerle entender a su pelirrojo que la vida seguía, pero el pelirrojo se encontraba demasiado cansado para continuar, el bicolor había "abandonado" a su abuelo, quizás el termino de esa palabra no era del todo cierta para ellos, pues siempre lo iba a visitar, convención a su abuelo de que no iría al colegio por estar con su amado su abuelo acepto pues ambos sabían que al pelirrojo no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Tala: Kai sabes que te amo cierto –con mucha dificultad para hablar-

El bicolor se dirigí a su amor, lo tomo de la mano. Su corazón latía muy rápido tenia un mal presentimiento de que todo saldría mal.

Tala: Kai! Kai! Te encuentras en la habitación –los ojos del pelirrojo habían perdido vida, nada veía todo era oscuro.

Kai: amor yo estoy contigo –toma mas fuerte la mano de su amado- nunca me iré lejos de ti –unas cuantas lagrimas caían por el rostro del bicolor, unas de ellas cayeron en la mano del pelirrojo-

Tala: no llores, tengo mucho miedo –el pelirrojo también se encontraba llorando- no quiero estar sin ti.

Kai: yo tampoco –el bicolor beso los fríos labios de pelirrojo-

Tala: te quiero mucho –se le sentó, en la cama y vomito sangre-

Kai: no me dejes por favor….

Tala: ya no te puedo oír….

En unos segundos el pelirrojo dejo a su amor lleno de tristeza y soledad, desde hace un mes la relación del bicolor con la del pelilavanda había mejorado, el bicolor había nuevamente confiado en el ojilavanda y su amistad había renacido nuevamente. El bicolor llamo a su abuelo quien fue de inmediato el departamento.

Cuando Volter fue al departamento de su nieto se encontró con la escena mas triste que sus ojos pudieron ver, el bicolor se encontraba aferrado al cuerpo del pelirrojo el cuerpo del pelirrojo tenia mucha sangre, el bicolor también se había manchado de sangre. El ojicarmin no notaba que su abuelo se encontraba en la habitación.

Volter: Kai –sus palabras fueron con tristeza-

El bicolor solo volteo a ver al hombre mayor, y se lanzo a los brazos de su abuelo.

Kai: el me dejo.

En otra parte de Rusia, un moreno se encontraba en una limosina junto a el se encontraba su amado, al llegar a Moscú el celular de Bryan sonó.

Bryan: cambia de dirección, iremos al panteón –una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-

Sirviente: si señor.

Bryan: como te lo dije su felicidad no duraría tanto.

Takao: no entiendo de lo que estas hablando Bryan.

Bryan: no es necesario que lo entiendas.

Al llegar al panteón mucha gente se encontraba en el, el moreno recordó cuando conoció a su amor, pero también recordó todos los momentos tristes que vivió al lado de su hermano, cuando se bajaron del auto el ojilavanda tomo la mano de su moreno, se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la multitud de gente llorando, ellos se dirigieron a un chico bicolor que s encontraba llorando y al ver a su amigo lo abrazo.

Kai: gracias por venir, sabes que yo no te he perdonado del todo, pero Tala si lo hizo.

Bryan: no me sorprende –no sentía ni lastima por el pelirrojo-

Kai: y el? –señalando a takao- el es el nuevo.

Bryan: no tengo por que responder tu pregunta, bueno solo hemos pasado a ver como estabas y como veo que encuentras bien, me retiro. Y el se llama Takao es una rara belleza japonesa.

Kai: que hipócrita –lo dijo casi en susurro- el es un niño.

Bryan: asta luego Hiwatari.

Ambos chicos se marcharon, el moreno no sabia nada de lo que habían estado hablando puesto que hablaron en ruso y el no entendía casi nada de ruso pero por suerte en su maleta traía un libro titulado "como aprender hablar en ruso en un mes"

Cuando llegaron a su destino la sonrisa del ojilavanda se borro de su rostro, ambos bajaron, el moreno observo una casa muy grande y lujosa, en la puerta se encontraban dos hombres quien se les notaba felices por la llegada de Bryan, al bajar de la limosina el comportamiento de Bryan así su pequeño moreno había cambiado.

Ambos caminaban, al llegar a la puerta el ojilavanda se encontraba saludando a esos hombre.

Bryan: saben que la regla es que tiene que pasar primero por mi para después que el haga su trabajo.

SD1: si lo sabemos y por eso esperaremos con ansias a que sea mañana.

Los hombres se fueron, el ojilavanda tenia las maletas del moreno en ambas manos cuando entraron todos los chicos de esa casa (eran aproximadamente 22)saludaban con respeto a los que habían llegado, el moreno les miro raro por un momento pues bestia con un pantalón de cuero negro y una playera negra de manga corta tipo top. Pero después decidió ignorarlo.

Bryan: hola! El es Takao y estará trabajando con ustedes.

Takao: que quieres decir con eso.

Bryan: te lo explicare mejor.

Takao: si.

El ojilavanda lo tomo de la mano de una forma algo brusca y lo llevo a una habitación.

Unos cuantos chicos se encontraban descansado pues habían tenido una semana muy larga, un joven de cabellos negros, tez morena y rasgos chinos, tenia mirada triste, un rubio se dio cuenta de la mirada de tristeza de su amigo.

Miguel: te encuentras bien Ray.

Ray: si, no puedo creer que se allá traído a un niño, por dios solo es un niño.

En la habitación. El lugar se encontraba oscuro, los ojos del pelilavanda reflejaban a una fiera.

Bryan: para demostrarme que me quieres debes hacer todo lo que yo diga.

Takao: no te entiendo/no quiero que el me traicione…. Todo se encuentra oscuro, mi corazón da muchos latidos, quiero romperlo/ yo te quiero mucho Bryan por eso boy hacer todo lo que tu me pidas.

El ojilavanda se dirigía poco a poco a donde se encontraba el pequeño moreno que se encontraba temblando, sintió como las manos del pelilavanda recorrían su cuerpo, el ojilavanda tiro al niño en la cama...CONTINUARA.

**Suichi: espero que sea de su agrado. Espero que dejen sus comentarios.**

**Próximo episodio: "Conociendo a un Ángel" **

**Pequeño avance: **

**tu eres el del funeral?**

**Kai tu que haces aquí.**

**No aguanto mas, pero le jure amor eterno….solo necesito una navaja, creo que esa es mi droga…ya no puedo pensar correctamente solo necesito una navaja.**

**Tu harás lo que yo ordene te guste o no.**

**Desde hace un tiempo que un sentimiento nace, por ejemplo mi respiración se agita cuándo lo veo.**

**SE DESPIDE SU AMIGA SUICHI AVIANOV.**


End file.
